


Sunshine

by blackcatspinel



Series: I’ll Love Again [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatspinel/pseuds/blackcatspinel
Summary: Spinel wakes Steven up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: I’ll Love Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s part of my _I’ll Love Again_ series, which you can find on my page. I just felt this chapter really stood out and worked on its own, unrelated to the plot I’m writing.

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since the little... incident Spinel and Steven had that night. The two weren’t in the best terms, and after that they barely spoke to eachother. Spinel, in particular, was too ashamed to even still live here at all, and the gems would take notice as she’d keep only to herself.

Spinel would do anything to avoid Steven during the day, leaving the house as he comes in, or memorizing what times he makes breakfast, lunch, and dinner for himself so he doesn’t see her walk past. When they would sit at the table together with the gems, they would sit there, dead silent, avoiding each other’s eyes. They even decided to sleep on seperate beds, and now Steven sleeps on the couch. He insisted, but tonight they were gonna switch, Steven returning back to his bed while Spinel succumbs to the couch again.

Spinel... felt alone, she admitted. She never had anyone to play with, and she’d sleep alone in an empty, cold bed every night. She would go days without talking to anybody.

And so did Steven, but he tried his best to conceal it to avoid worrying Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

The gems and Steven finish eating, and the Crystal Gems head back inside the temple. “See ya, Ste-vo!” waves Amethyst as she enters her room, and then Pearl and Garnet enter their own.

It was night-time, and this time it was Steven’s turn to sleep on the bed— the couch was getting uncomfortable for him, and he’d always wake up with a sore back. Spinel had no trouble complying, considering she barely needed sleep. But it helped her passed the time while Steven and Beach City were dormant, and it helped her shut down her intrusive thoughts.

Steven had recently come out of the shower, and he flopped to his old bed in relief. He was wearing the softest pajamas he owned, knowing he deserved the restful sleep. He sighs, exhausted from another long day, and he closes his eyes.

Several hours passed, and it was just and hour and a half before midnight. Spinel was downstairs in the couch, by Lion.

_Oh, he’s so soft..._ she thinks. Spinel reaches out to pet Lion’s mane, but instead he growls at her, scaring her.

_Okay, nevermind._ No petting. Not doing that again.

After being by her lonesome for so long, she starts to feel a bit desperate for any kind of comfort. Even Lion’s rejection stings her, even if he is an animal. _Was she that repelling?_ She wraps her arms around herself, trying to figure out a solution to her problem. 

She has an idea— Spinel goes up to Steven’s room, in search of some kind of plushie or pillow she can squeeze while she sleeps. She’s entered the room, and scans her surroundings only to see Steven sleeping.

_ Oh, he’s adorable. _ Her face glows up at the sight of him. Watching him sleep never gets old.

Spinel creeps up on him— he’s on the right side of the bed, and the light from the moon is shining on his face.

She... really needed to do this. She couldn’t help herself. 

Spinel gently climbs on the bed, and buries herself under the covers. Steven groans a bit, twitching, but he remains asleep.

Spinel needed any kind of affection at this point, and she couldn’t resist the sleeping Steven. He looked so soft, and smelled so nice, she thought.

Spinel inches closer to him, and starts rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, holding him. She rolls her cheek again and again, like a cat, trying to warm herself up.

“Mm-nm...” mumbles Steven.

Spinel shifts herself up a bit, and starts rubbing her cheek against his instead, up and down in circular motions. “Mm... mn.” His face is so, so soft— and it’s perfectly squishy. She smiles. 

She plants a small kiss on his cheek, hovering daintily above him. She’s so petite— just so small compared to him.

She once again plants her back on the bed, comfortably lying next to Steven. He rolls to the side, mumbling, and she wraps herself around him, relieved to finally be cuddling with him.

Finally, some warmth. They stay like this for some time.

Steven’s sleeping body rolls back to where he was, carrying Spinel with her in his arms, and Spinel lays her head on his chest, feeling his human heart beat.

She blushes— she had never felt anything like this before. It’s exciting! _Badump, badump,_ she hears. She’s buried in his chest, feeling his soft pajamas, and she gazes up at his innocent face. _My sunshine..._ Only he can make her smile again. 

“Mmm, hm.” Finally, Steven seems to be waking up, albeit very slowly. He yawns, and softly opens his eyes, feeling Spinel’s head pressing down on him.

“Sp-Spinel...” he whispers. Please, not now. He’s so tired, and he’s trying to sleep. He rubs one of his eyes, exposing his dark circles.

Instead, she just puts her palm on his chest, and gently rubs it in circles, massaging him. He closes his eyes. “Mm..” Steven sighs, seemingly enjoying that.

He groans a bit, recalling that Spinel’s on the bed again. _Please, just let me sleep._

He’s just so exhausted right now, he can barely move. At this point he really doesn’t care anymore. She can do whatever she wants, as long as it doesn’t interfere too much with his slumber.

He closes his eyes before even trying to push her off,  he’s so so so sleepy, and tries to drift back to sleep, hoping she gives up on doing anything with him. Spinel’s harmless, he’s decided, and he believes they’ll just end up forgetting about all of this the next day.

Spinel lowers her head to start nipping at his neck, embracing him. Steven lets out a small moan. She’s lightly suckling his skin, and he shuffles a bit. She continues, faster and faster as he pants. He’s warming up at Spinel’s touch, trying to resist while also sort of liking it? _What is wrong with me_ , he thought.

Spinel lifts one of her legs across his body so she can sit on his lap. Steven barely reacts, as he’s still drowsy.

Spinel inches closer to his face, and plants a tiny kiss on his lips. Steven’s face scrunches up a bit, and he furrows his brow.

“Spinel...” he grumbles. He starts to flutter his eyes open, gazing up at her. Her eyes are locked on his, and she’s blushing. She wonders how he’s going to react.

He was ready to say no and push her off again, but—

She just looks so needy. 

And so much softer this time.

Did she actually brush her hair today?

She bats her eyelashes at him, trying to convince him to play with her. He sighs, but he can’t bear to say no to her.

“Fine, we can play.” At this point _play_ means so many things, he has no idea what to expect from her tonight. Maybe it just means Hide and Seek this time, and Spinel has to run and hide just for him to keep sleeping. He chuckles at the thought.

“Just... be gentle, okay?” he mutters, closing his eyes to go back to bed. He’s too tired to do anything about this. Spinel practically squeals. Steven groans, expecting to be smothered in kisses or something. “Just be quick about it,” he whispers as he drifts off to sleep again.

Spinel observes Steven, wondering what part of his body she’s going to explore next—  _Ooh!_ she bends closer to him to reach his ear.

Once again, she just lightly nibbles at it. Spinel hears a small moan from Steven, and she continues biting him. Steven’s face flushes as he tilts his head to the side and squirms.  _That tickles._

Spinel moves her lips at the side of his neck, and targets that region too, simultaneously kissing, licking, and then sucking at his skin. Steven lets out another mumble.  Mmn... She continues, and he keeps making the softest little noises. She melts like honey hearing him.

_ Hook, line, and sinker. _

Now’s her chance. 

Spinel lets go and takes off her pants. She hovers over him again and draws her hand to his soft face, caressing it a bit. He mumbles to himself. He’s just too much for her.  _Oh, why’d you have to be so cute?_ She clears her throat to prepare herself for what’s to come. 

Steven gradually opens his eyes, disappointed that she hasn’t gotten bored yet. His arms are sprawled on the bed, his palms facing up at her. Spinel then plants her hands on both of them, and their fingers interlock against his will.  _What’s going on?_ he thinks, trying to keep himself awake. Spinel giggles, making Steven uncomfortable.

What was she doing to him this time?

And then she starts moving. _Oh no._

Slowly, Spinel starts grinding her crotch against him, back and forth, her chin pointing up. “Spinel, hey,” she goes back and forth on his crotch, for some time, grunting, “H-Hey, quit it,” until she bends down to draw closer to his neck. Once again, she’s sucking at it, holding his hands tightly as she does so, laying right on top of him. She breathes in and out, closing her eyes to enjoy each cyclical movement as she moves her hips against his. 

“Hey, wait— Spinel, Spinel.” His heart stops, and he can barely breathe. She continues grinding against him, and he almost chokes on air, as he’s never done this before or felt this sensation. Up and down, up and down, she goes, gradually letting out moans, immediately turning Steven on as she watches him, her eyes locked on his as she fidgets. _No, no, no_ _._ He tries to look away and gulps.  _This is so weird, she’s looking right at him while she does this._ “Spinel, come on— not now, Spinel.“ Please. This is too much for him. How is she not ashamed?

She doesn’t listen, and she moves faster, with more aggression. She tightens his grip on him, squirming. She’s blushing intensely, and her chest tightens as she lifts herself up, puffing her small breasts up in the air, and Steven looks up at her, kind of dumbfounded. Where did she learn all this?

_Steven..._ she thinks.  _After six thousand years... you don’t understand how badly I want you. _ She lets out a cry as she sharpens her movements — _ah!_

For all that time, she was waiting for Pink Diamond, her best friend to return. But now that he’s here with her, she sees it was her son all along. She waited centuries for him, for someone she never imagined could exist. He’s like an imaginary friend at this point.

She never expected that Pink, her platonic soulmate, would return to her as her future lover.

Although he’s still in his pajamas, Spinel is now riding against Steven, massaging his cock. “Hey, hey, wait—“ He shifts his legs together as she moves on top of him, thrusting her body up and down onto him, putting any sort of pressure on her clit.

“Mmnm, mn, ah—“ he goes, and Spinel places her hands over his shoulders. She buries herself into his hair, heaving. Steven can barely react. Her cheek brushes against his, giving him a tingling sensation, and he feels Spinel’s breaths as she lets out a few soft grunts. 

She’s like a dog in heat humping its chew toy. 

God, this was totally insane. 

How could he let her do this? He told her so many times that he’s with Connie, and that he doesn’t feel anything for Spinel— yet here she was on top of him in the middle of the night.

He... lays perfectly still, as he stares at the ceiling and the moving fan, feeling her rub herself with his body. His breath hikes, and he can’t help but get a bit hot.

_This... feels kind of nice, _ he admits, biting his lip, closing one eye as the bed creaks, rocking back and forth. A light breeze grazes his face. He could get used to this.

He overhears the house door open and close— but he ignores it, as it’s probably just Lion getting his nightly fresh air.

“Mmph, mmph, mmpf,” Spinel closes her eyes, letting out a small whimper or two as she moves repeatedly, pleasuring herself with Steven. She wants to use him so badly, marking him as hers. She clings onto him again, but fumbles and trembles in the process. 

_Spinel... _ He looks up at her. She seems so desperate, her voice pitching every time she cries. He knows how lonely she is. 

And, as much as he hates to admit it, he thinks she can tell he’s lonely too.

He wants to reach out and hold her, or hug her, and— she lets out a shaky grunt, and she pants—  “Steven,” she whispers his name, sending a shiver down his spine. “Steven...”

”Steven... Universe.” 

_Oh, no, that’s... that’s too much._ Why’s she saying his name now, _oh my god_. He stops breathing and heat swells his cheeks. She’s moaning his name as she fucks him, as if he’s having a wet dream.

He can’t take this anymore. 

She looks up at him, as she keeps bouncing up and down, her eyes shut closed. She’s whimpering for him, practically begging him to come save her. Steven feels like he’s on fire. He rubs his thighs together and groans. Fuck.

_Fuck it_ , he has to help her with this. She deserves it after everything she’s been through, and he himself needs it too. _It’ll be fine, Steven_ , he says— _no one can know_. He doesn’t care about the consequences.

She must have wanted this from him for so long, and he was oblivious to it for two years straight. He can’t help but feel guilty about that.

He quickly puts his arm on her shoulders in support, finally giving in— she opens her eyes in shock, but she closes them again as she continues thrusting against him with more and more aggression, eager to finally be accepted by Steven. She has no time to waste, she thinks— _**it’s nearly midnight; the spell she put on her Prince will break!**_ She can feel his erection, and Steven’s blushing as he’s suffocating in heat. “Faster, faster—“ she urges.

His wet face is rubbing against hers, and he quickens the pace for her, with Spinel crying louder. Steven grinds against her,  _ngh, gah,_ wanting to fulfill her, wanting to do anything to make her happy again. That’s what he loved to see— Spinel happy. “Mmph, mh, mm,” grunts Steven as he holds her. They go at this for some time, with Steven’s hair becoming visibly messier, his forehead covered in trails of sweat. “Ah, ah—” He moans, closing his eyes as she feels the weight of her on top of him. He continues vocalizing, admittedly enjoying every small hump they share together. “Ah, mm, mn...” muffles Spinel in a bit of pain. It’s as if they’re playing a game— they’re totally into each other, and so they just grind together, passing their love back and forth. Spinel wants to show she’s committed to Steven, and that she’s grown and changed— _she’s not a little girl with silly pigtails anymore_ — and Steven wants to pleasure her for everything she’s done for him, while also expressing his newfound love for her. 

_ Love. _

Steven winces at the sound of that. No, no— he can’t be in love with Spinel. This was just... an experiment! Yeah, that’s it— he’s just a good friend— really good friend— who’s doing his horny friend a favor by helping her. They’re just two friends relieving stress together after a long day. That’s all. 

“S-Spinel,” he whines, flinching as she continues to nip at his neck. Their faces are right on top of eachother, and Steven can hear Spinel’s huffs, as she cries for more of him, grinding harder, exploring every inch of herself with him. Steven stares at the side table, moving back and forth with Spinel in his arms. Spinel inches close to his face, smothering him with wet kisses, showering him with affection— Steven inhales sharply; his senses are completely overwhelmed as he’s being touched by her in his most sensitive spots.

“Spinel, Spinel—“ he cries, his voice cracking. He shuts his eyes tighter, forcing himself onto her harder with determination, panting louder and louder— “Ah, ah—“ Spinel gasps, and Steven can’t help but enjoy her squirms. _Louder for me, Spinel._ Steven turns around to tower Spinel; now she’s lying on the bed, looking up at it. Steven puts one of his knees between hers, raising it so she can grind against it even harder. Spinel cries, quickly moving her crotch up and down his leg— “mm, mmm!” He follows her rhythm, and they move together in unison. “Mm, ah—“ _Deeper_ , she begs. _Y-Yes, please._

Again and again they go, both moaning loudly, sinking into eachother, like the horny teenagers they are. 

They grind into eachother for a few more minutes, slowing down to enjoy themselves, only to pick up the pace again, and Steven loses his breath. _Mmn, mm—_

They go back to their original positions. 

”Steven, Steven,” Spinel says, towering over him, opening her eyes to see him— they move up and down one or two more times, with all their strength, holding tightly to eachother, digging their nails in and then slowing down at the perfect spot until— until suddenly Steven groans loudly, and so does she, with Spinel letting out a gasp— “Stev— ah—ah!” 

They let go together, with Spinel opening her eyes as she exhales. Spinel falls on top of him as she experiences release. “Nngh!”

It’s over for her.

Spinel and Steven are both sweating and panting loudly, with Spinel’s cheek over his shoulder. “Mn.. ah...” Spinel wriggles her legs together, pressing onto Steven, finally weakened. 

She lets out a sigh. 

“Spinel,” he mutters, and he wraps her arms around her, holding her closer into a hug. This is what she wanted all along— to be held like this, and to be touched. _He finally understands._

She extends her body and wraps her legs around his. They lie together like this, trying to catch their breaths, and she tightens her limbs, squeezing him. He winces.

She pants on top of him.

Spinel grinds against Steven a few last times, this time at a slow, yet powerful, pace, holding her breath, her hands on his chest. “Mm... mm,” moans Steven, digging his nails onto her back as she feels the texture of his hair on her face. 

She shuts her eyes, and her mouth is on his neck again. 

Spinel feels her knee against his cock, and his pajama pants are wet and stained. So are her panties, which are completely soaked. They’re both so moist and sweaty.

One more time, he thinks. H-He, he’s not done yet— he thinks as he’s still aroused. Steven pulls her in one last time, unable to help himself, eager to be touched again. He enjoyed that so much, he thinks. She continues thrusting harder, rubbing her crotch and knee onto him in just the right spot repeatedly— Steven looks down, flustered for being so needy with her all of a sudden, maybe even using her— and then they go at it for a couple minutes until Steven feels completely satisfied. They’re quieter, this time, with Steven occassionally wincing when she thrusts harshly. He exhales after holding his breath for her.

They’ve finished.

He couldn’t help but notice how different she was this time. She’s usually so aggressive— hitting him, calling him names, cackling manically, screaming loudly... but this time she was just, just herself. And she gave all of herself to him. 

They just lie there, breathing softly against eachother now, trying to compose themselves. Steven can hardly move. 

Spinel notices him suffocating in sweat, so she lifts herself up to unbotton his pajama top, one by one. She gazes down at him and smiles warmly. He lifts himself a bit to take it off completely, and Steven lies there shirtless.

Spinel stares down at his chest and his soft tummy and looks away, blushing. _So cute..._ she thinks. Steven looks embarassed as well. 

She ignores his gem, as it brings back painful memories of Pink. He notices her staring at the diamond. She shakes her head— “no, you’re even better than her,” she then grins, and Steven starts to tense up.

_He’s... better than her?_ He can’t help but feel instant gratification at the sound of that. Usually he’d always be compared to her, and usually he was lesser than her, but Spinel, a gem who’s known her the longest, thinks he’s better.

Did he like all of that? She gave herself completely to him. Was she good enough for him? 

She has to make sure he stays with her forever.

Steven closes his eyes, ready to take a break.

Spinel looks down at Steven’s crotch, and starts to untie Steven’s pajama pants, beginning to pull them down. He opens his eyes. Wait, she’s going too fast for him. He was fine with the small stuff, but he’s not ready to do this. He... he wanted to save himself for Connie. _He promised her._ Steven almost hesitates, wanting to slap her hand or kick her, but he’s been enjoying this way much—he can’t resist it, and he wants to try— she’s right there asking him to anyway— and as she looks down at him with pleading eyes, he makes up his mind.

He surrenders.

Steven helps her, and pulls them down with her, throwing them to the floor. Spinel’s clothes dissolve into a cloud of pink glitter, and she’s finally naked.

Steven swerves his and her body to the side, that way she’s embracing him as he faces the left side of the bed. He looks down to his boxers, pulling them down to expose his cock. 

Spinel doesn’t look, instead just staring directly at Steven, breathing on his face. Steven shifts a bit under her, pulling one of her legs up and pinning them to him, that way he can put himself up her entrance, _she’s already so wet, he can easily slide in_ , and he leans in, going inside her and deeper and deeper until he’s finally in place and she gasps and— 

Steven hugs her tight, and he just thrusts.

_ Is he doing this right?  _ He’s so fucking anxious, he feels nauseous.

The Diamond pushes against Spinel, lying on his side— his face over her shoulder, her fingernails sunken into his bare back as Spinel cries in pain—

And he thrusts. He thrusts into her repeatedly, and Spinel just pants and gasps at every one.

“Mm— Mm— Mm—“ she cries, burying her face into his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist so she’s secured in place. She can’t believe she’s doing this with him, finally. She closes her eyes as his hips pound into hers repeatedly. She bites her lip, trying to hold back tears as he slams into her with even more aggression. 

“Mm— Mmh— Hmph—“ She moans at every one as she melts onto Steven, clenching his back. “Ah, ah—“ she whines as he goes faster, the bed rocking harshly. “Ah, ah! Mmn, ah!” This was his first time, he thought, he had to make a good impression. He had watched enough porn on the internet to know what this was like. He presses his lips onto hers, kissing her— he slides his tongue down her mouth, and their lips intertwine. 

“St-Steven,” she mumbles as she parts from his lips, burying herself in his hair. “Mnm—“ she doesn’t cry, but she’s starting to feel extreme pain inside her. He thrusts harder and deeper into her, creating moisture between their thighs.“Ah! Ah! Ah, ah! Ah!—“ she grips onto him tighter as her breath hitches and he notices this, arousing him even more. He always knew she was noisy, and it annoyed him, but now under the covers he sees her in a new light, and he fucking loves it. He really can’t resist her anymore. Lately Steven has started to see Spinel differently. 

**_She’s changed._** _In fact, she was changing this whole time,_ he realized— he just didn’t see it until now. A spark lights in him, and he gets a sudden rush of adrenaline. 

Steven just keeps going, completely focused on the pleasure this gives him, but he’s also determined to reward her, after seeing how much she’s improved. He hears cries in the background, but he ignores them as he grunts even more.

“S-Steven!” she yells, as she hears Steven roughly breathe down her neck. He goes faster, and faster, and pounds further into her— “Ah, aa-ah!” and she starts screaming— and he thrusts even more and more, hoping she liked that, his chest rubbing against hers, and— “Steven, stop! It hurts!” 

Huh? 

Steven looks down at his hand behind her back, clasping her, and he’s glowing pink. 

He tries to let go, but he doesn’t budge. What’s going on? He tries again and again, but he’s pink again. _Oh, why now!_ He’s not strong enough to fight himself— he can’t go back to normal on his own, and if he lets go he’s gonna hurt her—

_Oh no._ He’s definitely going to hurt her like this. What the hell is he gonna do?! He could literally poof her with his power.

She starts mewling, clearly in pain.

He has no choice but to finish this. 

Steven strains in place, trying to stop forcing himself onto Spinel, but he can’t. He just keeps going into Spinel uncontrollably, shifting up and down. 

She starts mumbling unintelligably— he thinks he hears his name. _Steven, please._

**“I d-don’t wanna play anym-more—“** she says under muffled cries. “P-Please, st-t-stop—“ she pleaded, her voice shaking from moving so much. She has a headache at this point. “No m-more game.”

Steven winces as he hears her cry, but he also can’t help but have pleasure hearing her suffer and shake under him. After all she’s done to him, he can finally make her pay as she’s weakened and in pain. It’s sadistic. _What kind of monster has he become?_ He really wants to stop, he does— but he has no control over himself in  this form, so he has to finish that way he won’t injure Spinel. He knows what to do. Steven closes his eyes and holds her tighter, hoping he can end this safely, back in his normal form— “G-Get ready, Spinel—“ he says frantically— he stops for a moment and then— 

Spinel shuts her eyes, whimpering. 

And then he pounds into her forcefully, even more painful than before, “Ah!” Spinel screams, begging him to stop. “Ah, ah, mm!” Steven shifts her body to the side, that way she looks up at him while she lays on HER back— and he buries himself onto her neck, holding her as he thrusts faster and faster, Spinel sobbing as she digs her nails down his back— he’s literally bleeding, covered in scratches now, but despite this he continues, thrusting at a superhuman pace. Both of her legs are wrapped around his back for extra support, and every time he thrusts she herself can’t help but bring him closer. He puts his hand under her head, cradling her, as he strokes her hair, trying to make it better. It really doesn’t get better, and Spinel’s practically trembling at this point. 

He grinds against her multiple times, and Spinel almost goes out of breath from panting and whining so much. She’s so wet, every time Steven slams against her soaked thighs it gets louder, and she secretes more moisture from her entrance. He’s fucking her senseless.

“H-Hey, I’m gonna be okay—“ she assures him, trying to stay strong as not to worry him—“I’m, I’m— mm, ah— I think I’m gonna come for you, s-sunshine—“ she moans as her breasts bounce up and down. 

Steven makes a strangled noise, and she’s so wet and moist, dripping in sweat, and so is he, and he squeezes Spinel tight, preparing her, pounding at her once more and— 

Spinel cried out one last time, as Steven’s semen bursts into her and she herself orgasms. Her vision nearly fades to black from the pain, and she grips onto Steven, bawling from how much he hurt her. He holds her tight, twitching as his color fades away. 

Steven ejaculates the last of him inside her, grunting into her— and she moans, as he finally slips out of her. He looks at his arm, and he’s no longer pink. He’s normal again, thank god. He could have killed her with his strength. The only way he could force it out of him was by doing that with her, releasing all that tension.

Spinel’s legs are hiked up, wrapped around Steven’s hips, and her arms grip behind his back. She lets go, panting excessively as she lays on the bed, totally naked. She’s covered in semen, and for some reason it sparkles brightly. 

Oh, come on. That’s magic too? 

Steven groans, and Spinel closes her legs, hiding her genitalia as she turns pink. Then he slips off the bed, and walks across the room to grab several thick wet-wipes off his desk. 

Spinel’s sitting on the bed, and he stands in front of it, asking her to lay down and open her legs for him. _Huh? No, it’s okay, he doesn’t have to,_ she gets so flustered, but he insists anyway. She knows it’s gross if she just lays there like that, staining the sheets. She turns herself that way he has more space, and she hesitantly spreads her legs wide open, her face shifted to the side. Her heart is racing and she holds her breath. She can’t look at him when she’s in this position, at his mercy.

But she remembers thats her purpose. He’s _her_ diamond, and she was created for him, even if he takes another form now. She belongs to him now, and after all, it was her job to make him happy.

She starts to accept this fact now.

Steven leans over, and starts to wipe her inner thighs which are now bruised— ah, it’s cold to the touch— and he removes the semen off of her. 

However, as he wipes her bruised area, she’s magically healed.

He goes down her legs, and then back up to her stomach, cleaning. Once she’s done, she squirms and shuts her legs, but he inserts a knee between them, and she’s blushing intensely, knowing whats to come— she covers her face as he grabs a new one, and she opens up again, Steven slowly cleaning her vagina— he initially shut one of his eyes in hesitation, a bit anxious to be doing this so suddenly, but he really couldn’t let the gems find out about this so he just kept wiping, removing all traces of him from her body. “Mm, mm...” she closes her eyes, quivering. “Mmh, hm.” He rubs the moist towel against her clit, she nearly lifts herself against his hand as he does so, wishing he could feel her inside him, even if it’s just a finger— she lets out an exhale as she shivers at the thought of it. He cleans her one last time with a new one, making sure he didn’t miss anything, and throws the wipe in the trash can. 

Spinel closes her legs, laying down. She shifts to side, with one of her knees being lifted up to cover herself again. You’re literally his possession, Spinel— you were meant to please him and bring him endless entertainment—why are you so shy around him?

**_After all, we’ve met before,_** she recalls, having known each other for thousands of years. Why, he met her, once upon a dream. 

She’s delusional.

Steven then proceeds to clean himself with a towel, rubbing any traces of Spinel next. “Mmm— hm—“ he hums, as he has no choice but to massage his cock as he does this. He feels... so, so awkward to be doing this in front of her with her watching, so he turns around. Spinel closes her eyes, her lips quivering as she can barely breathe again. She’s so... weak around him. When did she get so weak? _He was supposed to be the powerless loser, not her_ , she thought. He wipes his inner thighs, and then the rest of him, and throws the paper in the trash again.

She gulps. 

Steven takes his underwear from the floor and pulls it back up, securing it onto him. 

She got what she wanted. She.. finally had sex with Steven. After knowing him for two years— or six thousand, depending on which part of him you ask.

It... feels weird to be doing this with Pink’s son. It feels so wrong. Does Pink feel what he feels? Is Pink in there, watching him fuck her? Spinel starts to panic a little.

She tries to change the subject, and focuses on just Steven this time. Just Steven.

Her _best friend,_ she recalls. But this really isn’t what best friends do though, is it.

Spinel stares at him, holding her breath. She gets shy again as he hovers over her, and she turns her head to the side— but as she does so, she gradually opens her arms, requesting an embrace from him, like a little girl eager to hug her father. She... really needs to him in her arms. She just wants to be held, even for a fleeting moment.

Steven smiles. He bends down and opens his arms as well, and as she scoots back, he presses onto her chest, enveloping her around him. She brings his cheek to hers, and they fidget a bit. 

And they just lay like this, cuddling. Once again he strokes the back of her hair, and she strokes his. They lie still— and finally sigh in unison after holding their breaths, and just breathe softly in eachothers ears. Spinel rubs his back and raises her leg to wrap it around Steven, and Steven just grips tighter. 

They hug— her bare breasts— and gem, pressed onto his chest. His gem is pressed onto hers, and they shiver as they’re both cold, their stone gems pressing against their skin. They shift to the side that way Steven’s shoulder and hip can lean on the bed, and Spinel leans against his body, holding him. Steven has is hand on her ass. 

Spinel dives into his neck again, and rubs her nose against it— Steven softens, a bit tickled. “Mm—“ next, she rubs her cheeks with his shoulders. He giggles and looks away.She’s so soft, and cute, and affectionate. Despite how annoying she was, he couldn’t help but miss her peppy, youthful self, who always held him. Spinel has such a dominant personality now— he couldn’t help but want to feel in control sometimes, too. He likes that she depends on him.

They just hug like this. Spinel just puts her cheek against his chest, feeling him breathe, his stomach moving up and down. 

She closes her eyes, falling asleep, practically purring— and Steven mumbles something to her as he cradles her.

** ”S-Sunshine.” **

Hm? 

“I-I like it, w-when you call me Sunshine.” He smiles awkwardly. Spinel smiles back, and simply lifts her head up to kiss him. Steven blushes.

Always a bit of a late bloomer, Steven finally had sex with a girl, at eighteen... although not with the one he originally wanted, he sighs.

_But this one might be even better, he thinks._

He rubs the side of her arm, admiring her, and they both go to sleep, completely worn out. 


End file.
